The Fire In The Heart Of The Ice
by Yunoki
Summary: [Commande de Irsisse] Nevra est envoyé en mission spéciale au Désert de Glacen une contrée peu connue. Il doit trouver la survivante d'un massacre de masse. Qui est cette jeune fille intrigante qui semble ne pas ressentir le froid ?


_**Note**_

 _Salut !_

 _Voici mon dernier texte en date sur le Monde d'Eldarya !_

 _J'espère que vous aimerez._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Pseudo:** Irsisse

 **Genre du one-shot souhaité:** Romance (mais pas trop fleur bleue plutôt une histoire d'amour compliquée) avec un peu d'action/aventure

 **Description plus ou moins précise:  
** Valkyon/Nevra (au choix) à été envoyé par Miiko en mission dans un village isolée du Désert Glacé (invention du nom pour éviter description trop longue) pour retrouver et ramener une fille au QG (Irsisse). Elle est la seule survivante d'une catastrophe (peut être qu'elle en est l'origine). A vous de voir si vous préférez raconter ce passage ou la suite **  
**Ce qu'on sait d'elle : Irsisse est plutôt réservée avec les inconnus, ne sait pas trop ce qu'elle veut, elle gère très mal ses sentiments, elle blesse souvent les gens qu'elle aime (involontairement) en faisant les mauvais choix. Elle est sensuelle, douce et sauvage à la fois. **  
**Elle est blonde, cheveux très long, yeux vert/dorés, peau halée. **  
**On ne connaît pas ses origines (peut être mi vampire mi autre chose). A vous de voir si elle finie l'histoire avec Nevra ou Valkyon ou personne... qu'importe, je vous laisse le choix.

 **Personnages principaux:** Irsisse et Valkyon ou Nevra

 **Personnages secondaires:** Au choix de l'auteure

 **Point de vue désiré:** Comme vous voulez mais si on peut éviter la première personne du singulier.

 **Autre:** Je crois que je demande beaucoup là, mais j'espère que quelqu'un sera inspiré pour prendre ma commande. En tout cas un grand merci à celle qui voudras bien s'occuper de moi (ma messagerie vous est ouverte pour plus d'info si nécessaire). **  
**

* * *

 **The fire in the heart of the Ice**

Rouge. Le blanc pur de la neige s'en trouve souillé à tel point qu'il disparaît. Shlik Shlak, fait le bruit de la lame qui fend le vent et couvre la peau de plaies mortelles. On dirait qu'une jeune fille danse au milieu des corps qui échouent au sol, le bruit étouffé par le tapis carmin. Lance à la main, elle tournoie, les yeux fermés mais atteignant toujours sa cible. Bientôt, plus personne ne respire, ni ne bouge sauf elle. Et tout est rouge.

[…]

Nevra sortait de sa chambre alors que le soleil ne se lèverait que dans plusieurs heures. Miiko lui avait confiée une mission de la plus haute importance la veille : il devait se rendre au Désert Glacé, pour ramener la seule survivante d'un massacre de masse. La kistsune n'avait malheureusement pas pu lui en dire plus, le message ne laissant que peu de détails pour déterminer si la rescapée en était à l'origine.

Dans tous les cas, cette contrée n'était pas la porte à côté, alors il se devait de partir aussitôt pour espérer arriver avant la fin de la journée. Le vampire passa au garde-manger pour récupérer ses rations et sortit du quartier général sans croiser âme qui vivre. Il se dirigera vers le port et prit le bateau qui lui avait été préparé , puis s'engagea vers l'océan qui paraissait infini.

Sa traversée ne dura pas plus d'une journée, même s'il faillit se perdre plusieurs fois à cause des courants marins de plus en plus puissants. Arrivé sur les côtes enneigées, le brun s'habilla chaudement après avoir amarré son embarcation. En posant ses pieds sur la terre ferme, il fut un instant ébloui par la neige car même caché derrière les nuages, le soleil était là et ses rayons se reflétaient sur les microscopiques cristaux de glace.

L'être de la nuit se mit en marche sans s'attarder plus que de raison. Même s'il avait aurait aimé avoir le loisir de découvrir ce territoire presque inconnu à Eel, Nevra savait que sa mission passait avant tout. Ce n'est qu'à la nuit tombée qu'il arriva dans un premier village. Épuisé par sa marche difficile dans la poudreuse, le jeune homme entra dans la première (et seule) auberge qu'il y avait, prit une chambre et la paya avant d'aller s'y reposer jusqu'au lendemain.

Le jour suivant, la créature demanda conseil au tavernier afin de pouvoir se diriger le plus vite possible vers le village aujourd'hui vide de vie. Il parla à voix basse avec ce dernier un moment avant d'avoir toutes les informations dont il avait besoin. Ses renseignements bien ancrés dans la tête, le chef de la garde de l'ombre loua une monture. Cette dernière ressemblait à un croisement entre un loup et un ours blanc, apparemment très rapide. C'était une femelle du nom de Naga.

Au départ un peu réticent, Nevra n'osait pas pousser ce familier bien étrange, mais il devait admettre qu'elle faisait attention. C'est en poussant un hurlement de joie qu'il la fit partir au galop, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est en mission qu'on ne peut pas s'amuser un peu.

Ils arrivèrent au village en ruines en fin d'après-midi, la neige avait déjà recouvert tout le sang versé comme si rien n'avait eut lieu. Le vampire descendit du dos de Naga et tous deux déambulèrent dans la ville désertique un moment avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il était observé, sûrement depuis un moment. Il fit volte face avec rapidité tout en lançant deux fines lames qui furent aisément évitées mais qui obligèrent son adversaire à descendre de son poste d'observation.

Le vampire vit une silhouette sauter d'un toit avant d'atterrir à quelques mètres de lui, dans une position clairement offensive. C'était une jeune fille qui devait avoir vingt ans tout au plus, sa peau était étrangement basanée pour un natif de la région, ses cheveux blonds étaient d'une longueur affolante et ses yeux mordorés le transperçaient. Une lance à la main, elle était assez impressionnante et Nevra sut tout de suite qu'elle était celle qu'il cherchait. Il tenta d'approcher mais à peine avait il fait un pas dans sa direction que la jeune fille se précipitait vers lui à une vitesse irréelle. Il esquiva sa lance de peu grâce à ses capacités hors du commun et voulut lui dire de s'arrêter mais elle se rua vers lui une nouvelle fois. Le vampire ne dût sa survie qu'à Naga qui rugit sur l'importune avec une telle puissance que son élan s'arrêta. D'abord dubitatif, le chef de garde flatta son nouveau familier au collier et s'avança prudemment vers l'autre humanoïde qui prit une position défensive. Il n'avança pas plus, gardant une distance de sécurité assez conséquente puis leva lentement les mains en signe de paix.

– Qui-es-tu ?, grogna-t-elle en pointant sa lance vers lui.

– On se calme ! Je ne compte pas t'attaquer.

– Vraiment ? Tu comptes plutôt me sacrifier comme mon village voulait le faire ?, demanda-t-elle avec hargne.

– Quoi ?, dit-il surprit au plus au point. Mais non enfin ! Je suis chargé de te ramener à la Cité d'Eel. On ne te veut aucun mal.

D'abord réticente, la jeune femme finit par baisser son arme et avancer de quelques pas dans sa direction, vite arrêtée par Naga qui grognait. Nevra la gratta derrière les oreilles pour la détendre et avança en direction de l'autre.

– Désolé mais on a été très mal renseigné, on ne connaît même pas ton nom.

– Je m'appelle Irsisse.

Le vampire hocha la tête, notant ses dents pointues lorsque cette dernière ouvrir la bouche pour parler. Elle le sortit de ses pensées en pinçant légèrement son bras.

– Venez, le soleil va bientôt se coucher et la température va descendre encore plus bas.

Celle qu'il soupçonnait d'être une suceuse de sang les conduisit jusqu'à la maison où elle avait son refuge. Une douce chaleur régnait à l'intérieur, plutôt étonnant lorsqu'on la comparait à l'extérieur.

Irsisse raviva le feu qui se mourrait et leur prépara quelque chose à manger en mélangeant ses réserves et celles de Nevra. Ils parlèrent peu, même si le jeune homme voulait lui tirer les vers du nez, il se retenait de toutes ses forces.

C'est alors qu'il était confortablement installé contre Naga qui ronflait, qu'il lui demanda enfin :

– Alors au final, c'est toi qui as massacré tout ce monde ?

– Je me suis défendue, répondit-elle farouchement.

– N'empêche que tout le monde est mort, releva-t-il. Tu as dit qu'ils voulaient te sacrifier, pourquoi ?

– Pour leurs Dieux.

– Leurs Dieux ?, répéta le brun comme un perroquet.

La jeune fille hocha la tête avant de prendre une minute et de lui répondre. Elle commença par le début de sa vie qui avait vraiment l'air d'une malédiction.

Irsisse n'avait jamais connu ses parents, ceux qui l'avaient enfanté. Cependant, elle avait toujours vécu avec des parents adoptifs aimants et attentionnés, jusqu'au jour où ils avaient été retrouvés congelés par le blizzard. Elle avait toujours été une petite fille spéciale pour ici, déjà sa couleur de peau et ses cheveux blonds faisaient jaser les autres villageois mais en plus de ça, elle ne ressentait pas le froid. Inconsciente, la fillette était partie explorer les alentours du village, inquiétant ses parents qui étaient partis la chercher ce qui leur coûtât la vie. A partir de ce moment elle vécut seule, attisant la haine des autres habitants sur elle pour avoir tué deux des leurs.

Les différences qui les séparaient n'auraient pas plus se creuser plus. Jusqu'au jour où elle atteignit ses vingt ans. Elle avait été préalablement droguée à son insu et s'était réveillée sur un autel sacrificiel tandis que des psaumes étaient chantés par tout le monde autour d'elle. L'hybride avait alors fait apparaître sa lance pour la première fois et s'était libérée sans difficultés malgré les liens solides. Les villageois s'étaient éparpillés en hurlant de terreur en voyant leur échec, mais Irsisse les avait poursuivis pour les exterminer et personne n'en avait réchappé.

C'est après ce funeste récit que tous deux s'endormirent d'un sommeil sans rêves.

Le lendemain, Nevra prépara un petit déjeuner pour deux, il pouvait bien faire ça vu le très bon repas de la veille. Irsisse semblait s'être détendue et c'est timidement qu'elle prit la part qu'il lui tendait. Alors qu'ils mangeaient de bon cœur, le vampire lui demanda :

– Je sais bien que tu n'as pas trop eu l'occasion d'y réfléchir hier mais, est-ce que tu accepterais de venir à Eel avec moi ?

– Comment ça ?

– Eh bien, partir d'ici et rejoindre la garde par exemple. C'est plus ou moins ma mission à la base mais je ne vais pas te kidnapper non plus, il laissa échapper un gloussement à sa mauvaise blague.

Irsisse se mordit la lèvre inférieure, baissant les yeux sur son repas pour peser le pour et le contre pendant un moment.

– Il ne m'arrivera rien là bas n'est-ce pas, je veux dire... rien comme ce qui est arrivé ici ?

– T'en fais pas pour ça, la garde est composée de membres tous plus différents les uns que les autres, on a même une humaine pas si humaine que ça tu sais !

Elle rit légèrement à son enthousiasme et réfléchit encore un moment. Elle n'avait plus rien ici depuis plusieurs décennies et les autres villages n'allaient certainement pas laisser un tel massacre impuni bien longtemps. Et même si la sang-mêlé était puissante, elle ne pourrait rien contre plusieurs centaines de personnes. La jeune fille finit par relever la tête, croisant le regard charbonneux de Nevra, elle rougit d'embarras alors qu'elle lui répondait :

– Emmène-moi avec toi.

Le vampire lui sourit, montrant ses dents pointues et se leva pour l'aider à empaqueter ses quelques affaires et un bijou dont elle ne voulait se séparer sous aucun prétexte.

Avant de monter sur le dos de Naga, Irsisse fit apparaître une boule de feu dans chacune de ses mains et enflamma la maison qui l'avait vu grandir. Ce n'était plus son foyer désormais. Elle s'installa derrière Nevra qui n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir vu du feu se matérialiser dans ses mains, c'est pour ça qu'elle ne craignait pas le froid ! Et sa température corporelle était également bien au dessus de la moyenne, il pouvait sentir la chaleur que la vampire élémentaire de feu dégageait.

Ils ne firent pas de halte au village comme le chef de garde l'avait fait le jour d'avant et tracèrent la route le plus vite possible pour arriver au bateau. Grâce au familier, ils arrivèrent rapidement et le navire pu prendre la mer avant la nuit. Ils passèrent la nuit à discuter, Nevra devant veiller sur la barre à chaque instant sur l'océan instable. Cette aventure les rapprocha au point qu'on aurait dit qu'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours.

Le soleil se levait à peine lorsque les deux amis accostèrent au port d'Eel. Les pêcheurs qui rentraient de leur nuit en mer les saluaient quand ils n'étaient pas trop occupés à décharger leurs cargaisons.

Le chef des Ombrettes prit tout son temps pour accompagner Irsisse jusqu'au quartier général, lui montrant le plus de choses possibles alors que Naga batifolait autour d'eux. Arrivés aux portes de l'enceinte, les gardes les laissèrent passer après que le vampire ait montré ses papiers. Là encore, il prit le temps de lui décrire le QG en même temps qu'ils avançaient. La jeune fille sembla émerveillée devant les étals lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au marché et il lui acheta une pomme. Irsisse n'avait jamais goûté une chose plus délicieuse que ce fruit rouge et juteux. Ils finirent par entrer dans la salle des portes, elle en eut le tournis. Le brun, prévenant, avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules pour les diriger vers la salle du crystal où devait être Miiko. La kitsune sourit avec satisfaction lorsqu'elle le vit entrer accompagné.

– Je vois que tu as parfaitement rempli ta mission Nevra. Félicitations, tu n'imagine pas à quoi nous avons eut droit pendant ton absence.

L'étincelante soupira, exaspérée, puis se recomposa un visage plus avenant.

– Bienvenue, j'espère que ce vampire s'est bien conduit pour une fois, dit-elle en plaisantant à demi.

– Merci de m'accueillir ici.

– Avec plaisir... ?

– Irsisse.

– Irsisse donc, bienvenue à Eel encore une fois. J'espère que tu te plairas ici. Mais avant, j'aimerais te faire passer un petit entretien. Nevra, je pense que tu devrais aller rédiger ton rapport pendant que tout est encore frais.

– Pas de soucis.

Alors qu'il allait se retourner pour quitter la salle, la jeune fille le retint pas réflexe, soudainement inquiète de ce qui allait lui arriver. Le vampire, qui avait eut le temps de comprendre comment l'hybride fonctionnait lui fit un clin d'oeil malicieux avant d'aller embrasser sa joue.

– T'inquiète Princesse, on se revoit dans peu de temps.

Puis il se retourna à nouveau et elle ne l'empêcha pas de partir, le visage rougi de honte. Miiko se racla la gorge et l'enjoignit à s'asseoir avec un sourire qu'elle lui rendit.

C'était ici qu'une nouvelle vie commençait pour elle.

 **Fin.**


End file.
